Perfect Chaos
by Jaxxon
Summary: An attack on Genma sends Ranma into his next challenge
1. Mr Panda Says Hello, Kenji Says Hello

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Perfect Chaos   
By Jaxxon 

Chapter One   
Mr. Panda Says Goodbye, and Kenji Says Hello

Ranma frowned as he stared at the calendar hanging on the wall. The month of August was nearly gone, and only two days remained until the school restarted. He was not upset about the return to school. He never felt it was as bad as he often let on, but after living such an interesting life, he often found school boring. It was the loss of his summer break to Saffron and his wedding that was upsetting. After spending the first week of it in China, he had spent the remainder repairing the dojo. 

Then there was the announcement Soun had made the previous night. He had put any future attempts of a wedding on hold until all of Ranma's 'personal affairs' had been sorted out. The problem was he had no idea how to sort it out. 

"Damn you, old man," he said as he stomped out of the room. "If it weren't for you, I could have a normal life." 

Genma rolled over in his futon and watched his son walk down the hall. He had tried a long time ago to harden himself to his son's insults, but it was the ones behind his back that still caused him pain. He was still the boy's father, even if he was a pathetic one. 

"I should have trained him more in bushido rather than kempo," he sighed as he grabbed his gi from his sack. Nodoka had tried to teach both of them to stop living like they were ready to leave at a moments notice, but it was a habit that was difficult to break. 

"Husband, are you up yet?" a voice said from the door. Turning to face his greeter, Genma stared at his smiling wife. 

"Just getting dressed," he said as he tightened his belt. "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute." 

"Take your time," Nodoka suggested. "I saw Ranma and Akane heading to the dojo." 

"That should not take long," Genma replied. "Tendo hasn't been by the hardware store in days. Akane should've run out of bricks yesterday." 

"I think Ranma said something about showing her a new technique," Nodoka said as she gathered the blankets. 

"Then he is taking his firsts steps as a sensei," Genma nodded, "or Akane has finally broke him." 

"A Saotome beaten by a woman," Nodoka said with mock surprise, "perish the thought." 

Genma stared blankly at the woman trying to muffle her laughter. After over twenty years of marriage, Genma had prided himself that he had never been broken. His wife had unintentionally intimidated him with the seppeku contract, but she had never broken him. 

"Our son still has some pride left in him," Genma boasted as he walked to the door. "I did train him to be a man among men." 

Nodoka sighed as he walked out of the room. His confidence had been one of the attributes that attracted her to Genma, but now it seemed to be more like arrogant pride. He had changed since the night she had caught him stealing some fruit from the produce stand. 

Walking down the stairs with the handful of laundry, she noticed that Genma had joined Soun for a morning game of shogi. Nabiki had already sat down and was hurriedly eating her breakfast. From the dojo, the voices of irritated martial artists were heard. Placing the blankets in the washing machine, Nodoka joined the middle Tendo girl at the table, which prompted Genma to join her. 

"You could actually fight me while we're training, you know," Akane snapped at Ranma as the walked into the room. "How can I improve if all I get to fight now are bricks and your crazy girlfriends?" 

"First, I've told ya I don't fight girls, even macho chicks like you," Ranma replied. "Second, there not my girlfriends." 

"Could have fooled me the way you let them hang all over you," Akane said as she sat down at the table. 

"It's not like I ask them to," Ranma replied. He glanced over at the disapproving frown of his mother and groaned. "Maybe I'll teach you some more kempo forms if you drop this." 

Akane glared back at him but silently began to eat her rice. She would have preferred to learn some of his chi attacks, but he had refused to even consider showing her the Hiryu Shoten Ha. 

"Ranma, dear, why not just take Akane out to dinner tonight," Nodoka suggested. 

"But Mom," Ranma started. 

"Ranma dear," Nodoka said as she took a sip of her tea, "it is unmanly to whine." 

"Yes, Mother," Ranma relented. "Nabiki..." 

"I'll pay for your meal," Nodoka said. "We should not be depending on the hospitality of the Tendos forever." 

"Thank you," Ranma replied as he saw the defeated look on Nabiki's face. For once, he was out of debt to her, but even he realized that would only last another week. 

"Just as long as its not the Neko Hanten or Ucchan's," Akane stated. "How about the Italian restaurant by school?" 

"Sure," Ranma replied. He had been avoiding his other fiancées since the wedding, and the restaurant offered a slight change from the usual chaos. 

"I'll be back from shopping around four," Akane said as she finished her meal. "Maybe we could leave around six?" 

"If you leave at five, Shampoo and Ukyo will be too busy with the dinner crowd to see you," Nabiki commented. "Not to mention bet the crowd at the restaurant." 

"Okay," Akane smiled at her sister. "How about that Ranma?" 

"Sure," Ranma replied, but he thought about the other nuisances that might plague them. 

As the family finished their meal, a knock was heard from the door. Leaving the dirty dishes with Nodoka, Kasumi rose to answer it while others went about their own plans. 

"Good morning, Kasumi," the postman greeted. "I have a few letters for your father and one for Mr. Saotome." 

"Thank you," Kasumi smiled as she took the bundle from him. "I hope you have a pleasant day, sir." 

"As do you," he replied as he walked back to the sidewalk. 

Kasumi began humming as she walked back into the family room. Soun was trying to teach Ranma the proper manner to play shogi while Nodoka was washing dishes in the kitchen. 

"Oh, has Mr. Saotome already left?" she asked. 

"Yup," Ranma said as he picked up one of Soun's pieces. Soun promptly slapped his hand and remind Ranma that he was using the black the pieces. "You need him for something?" 

"No, it's just a letter has arrived for him," Kasumi said as she placed the letter on the table. "There's also some letters for you, Father." 

"Thank you, Kasumi," Soun said as he quickly moved a few black pieces while Ranma was distracted. "Just leave them on the table, will you?" 

"Ok, Father," Kasumi replied as she walked into the kitchen. 

Ranma glanced away as Soun once again began rearranging the pieces on the board. He knew what was going on but did not care about the cheating. He never liked the game and was more concerned about the letter to his father. They rarely received mail, and it was usually bad. 

"You seem distracted, Ranma," Soun finally said after he arrange the board for an easy victory. "Mind telling me what's on your mind, Son?" 

"I just hope Pop hasn't done anything stupid again," Ranma replied. "It's not like we ever get anything good in the mail. 

Soun nodded gravely and made his final move. "It looks like I win again, Ranma." 

Ranma shook his head as he began to clear the board.

)-(

"Looks like it might rain this afternoon," Dr. Tofu said as he escorted out his last patient. "Do want to head home early to beat it?" 

"That's okay," Genma replied. "I think Nodoka is finally getting used to the curses." 

"Well, it's nice to see the family back together," Tofu smiled as he looked down at his appointment book. "I'll be in my office eating lunch if we have any walk-ins." 

"Yes, Doctor," Genma nodded. Picking up a broom, he started sweeping the waiting room.

)-(

Nodoka entered the family room to see both Soun and Ranma watching television. With Nabiki and Akane off shopping for uniforms and clothes, Ranma did not have anyone to talk to since he had been avoiding most of his friends since the wedding. 

"Ranma," Nodoka said as she approached he son, "would you run to the market and get some pork?" 

"Sure," Ranma said as he stood to his feet. "Oh, something came in the mail for Pop. You might want to check for more bad news." 

"I'm sure your father can take care of it dear," Nodoka replied. She picked up the letter from the table. It was plain white envelope giving only the receiver's address. There was not a return address or any indication of who sent the letter. "Maybe it is from one of his cousins about your birthday." 

"Your grandfather sent your father into the world at the age of seventeen," Nodoka replied. "He said that he was fully a man and must provide for himself. Perhaps it is a family tradition." 

Soun was surprised by Nodoka's statement. Having known Saotome since he started training with him when he was fifteen, he knew most of Saotome's life before Nodoka had entered it. He, however, remained silent, wishing to maintain whatever pretence Saotome had about his family. 

"Pop didn't mention anything to me," Ranma shrugged as he went out into the garden. Leaping over the wall, he ran off to fetch his mother's groceries.

)-(

In Nerima, watching a panda walk down the street had almost become a ritual. Many had invited distant relatives to observe the animal leave the office of its local chiropractor and journey to a resident's home. It was one of the reasons that a crowd usually formed when the weather suggested taking shelter. 

Today, the weather was particularly bad, which forced the crowds on to their respected destinations. Genma was used to wandering the streets in wet fur, and the extra rain did not bother him much. 

"I hope you received my challenge," a voice said behind him. Turning, Genma saw a young man standing with his arms crossed. 

"What challenge?" Genma said with his wooden sign. 

"Don't tell me you didn't check your mail today," the man sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "No matter, I challenge you, Genma Saotome." 

The man dropped into an attack stance and launched himself at the surprised panda. Genma managed to deflect the blow but failed to make a counterattack. His assailant quickly recovered and managed a roundhouse kick to the panda's head. Genma stumbled back from the kick and took a defensive stance. 

"I was told you would put up a fight," the man laughed. "I must say you are quite the disappointment." 

Snarling at the insult, Genma leapt into the air and attempted his normal aerial attack. The young man dodged his first kick but was unprepared for Genma's continuous leaps. After several light kicks to the head, the young man stopped his dodging and readied himself for the next attack. As Genma approached his target, the man's eyes began to glow. Landing short from the surprise, Genma leapt a few feet away from the man. 

"What the hell are you?" his sign read. 

"I've come to repay an old debt, Saotome," the man said as he walked up to the frightened panda. "I promise this won't hurt too much." 

Across town at the market, a soaking wet female Ranma heard the scream of a beast dying. Surprised by the loud cried, she nearly dropped her bag of groceries.

)-(

Nodoka stared at the letter lying on the table in front of her. As the wife of a martial artist, she knew that some secrets must remain only for her husband. 

'But it is the wife's duty to oversee the household,' her mind told her. 

Against her better judgment, she left the letter on the table and joined Kasumi in preparing dinner for the family. Without Ranma and Akane, they were hoping to have a small celebratory meal for their start as a couple. The wedding had solidified their relationship more than they would admit. 

'At least his fiancées were nice enough to form rifts between themselves and Ranma,' Nodoka grinned as the thought crossed her mind. 'Genma and Soun should be commended for at least achieving that.' 

In the family room, Akane was reading a magazine she had bought during her shopping. It was one of her usual teenage girl magazines that she had been buying since she was fourteen. Kasumi had told Nodoka that she had stopped buying them a month after Ranma arrived and had only recently started getting them again. Nodoka smiled at her future daughter-in-law and continued into the kitchen. 

Kasumi was happily peeling potatoes as Nodoka walked up beside her. Seeing that Kasumi had almost finished, Nodoka started to fix a salad. Without Ranma's return with the pork, there was little left to do. 

"Kasumi, have you noticed any change in Ranma lately?" Nodoka asked. 

"No, not really," Kasumi replied. "He still gets into little fights with his friends." 

"I meant with Akane," Nodoka rephrased her question. 

"No," Kasumi smiled. "They still fight, but it seems to not be as hurtful since their return from China." 

"Oh," Nodoka sighed. She had been hoping they would at least be on more civil terms, but they still were only sixteen. Maybe another year would help. 

The front door slamming announced the entrance of Ranma. Grabbing a towel that was left for him at the door, she dried her hair before walking down the hall to the kitchen. 

"I have the pork," she told her mother. "Uhm, do you think Akane would mind if we just stayed here tonight?" 

Nodoka sighed at the question. She knew it would be hard on Ranma if she had to spend the night as a girl. 

'Of all the curses, it would have to be that one,' Nodoka thought as she placed the pork in a pot to stew. 

Before she could answer, the telephone rang in the hallway. 

"I've got it," Akane called as she picked up the phone. "Tendo residence. Hello, Dr. Tofu. What did you say?" 

Running into the kitchen, she huffed that Nodoka should talk to the doctor. Alarmed, Nodoka walked into the hall and picked up the phone. After only a minute, she hung the phone up and ran to the door. 

"Dr. Tofu said someone left Genma on his doorstep," she said as she grabbed a raincoat. 

"I'm coming too," Ranma stated as she handed Nodoka an umbrella. "I'm already wet, so it's not like I have to worry about anything." 

"Soun?" Nodoka asked. 

"I'll stay here in case Dr. Tofu calls back," Soun replied.

)-(

Dr. Tofu had not been exaggerating when he told Nodoka her husband's condition. He was lying unconscious on the bed when she arrived with Ranma and Akane. There was severe bruising on his face and his chest. Dr. Tofu suspected that he might have broken few ribs as well. 

"Has there been any change, Doctor?" Nodoka asked as she held her husband's limb hand. 

"I think he'll wake up in the morning," he told her. "There doesn't seem to be too much injury to the head and neck aside from the bruising. I'm more worried about his level of chi." 

"Someone drained him?" Ranma asked with a growing suspension of who caused this. 

"I don't think he was drained," Tofu replied. "His body would have already begun to generate more if that was the case. It's more like it cannot make enough for the amount battle aura he used." 

"Demon," Genma hoarsely whispered. "Blood eyes..." 

"Hush, dear," Nodoka said as she placed his hand back on the bed. Softly kissing his forehead, she drew away from him to talk with her son. 

"I will remain here," she told Ranma. "You and Akane should go back home and tell this to Soun." 

Both of the teenagers nodded. With a final glance at his parents, Ranma turned away to the door. 

"Do you really think a demon did this?" Akane asked as she put back on her raincoat. 

"Probably just someone Pop cheated," Ranma offhandedly replied. "Whoever did this was not much of a martial artist." 

"How can you say that after seeing all those bruises?" Akane gasped. 

"But none of them were at his most critical points," Ranma replied. "Whoever did this must have used something other than technique to defeat him." 

Akane stared as her fiancé walked off into the rain in front of her. Ranma seemed more concerned about how her father had been defeated rather than his current condition. Though she could hardly blame her for her attitude, Mr. Saotome was still her father. 

"You coming?" Ranma called. 

"Yeah, wait up," Akane shouted as she ran after the boy turned girl.

)-(

Nodoka yawned as she stretched in her chair. With the lack of another bed, she had slept in a chair beside her husband. Genma was sleeping peacefully now and had stopped his occasional terror screams. Tofu had assured her that it was only a dream he was having, but with all she had seen since rejoining her family, she thought it might have been a possibility. 

"Good morning, husband," she said as she kissed his forehead. She had noted that Tofu had left them a pitcher of water on a stand. Pouring herself a glass, she wondered when the doctor would return check on his patient. 

After taking a sip of her water, she noticed how disheveled she looked in the mirror hanging on the door. Setting down her glass, she began to adjust her kimono only to knock her elbow against the stand. This toppled the pitcher spilling the water over the sleeping Genma. 

Staring at her husband for a moment, Nodoka ran to the door that separated Dr. Tofu's apartment from his office. Beating on the door, she cried for him to see her husband. 

"What's wrong, Mrs. Saotome?" he yawned as he opened the door. 

"It's Genma," she said with tears in her eyes. "I accidentally spilt some water on him..." 

"I'm sure he is perfectly alright," Tofu smiled at the distressed wife. "Changing into his cursed form won't hinder his healing too much." 

"It's not that," she replied. "Come see for yourself." 

Grabbing his hand, Nodoka dragged Tofu into the operating room to see her husband. The sight had left Tofu breathless. Lying on the bed, Genma snored as he rolled on his side. He was apparently wet from the stain on his sheets, but there was something different about him. 

He was still human. 

)-(

"Saotome, my old friend," Soun greeted as Genma walked into the house. "It is good to see you have recovered." 

"It was merely a scratch," Genma boasted. "Just a fiend who attacks those from behind." 

"I thought you would be expecting one from there," Nabiki said as she passed by. "That is were you tend to strike." 

While the others ignored her comments, Ranma was thinking about his father's newfound cure. He had to find the attacker to get any more information about a possible end to his own torment. 

"Welcome home, Mr. Saotome," Kasumi said as she walked out of the kitchen. "A letter came for you yesterday." 

"Thank you, Kasumi," Genma replied, "but it was a letter of challenge." 

"Did the guy who did this send it, Pop?" Ranma asked. 

"He told me about the letter before we fought," Genma answered his son. "Maybe he was a monk from Kyoto. You remember that shrine the master raided when..." 

"I remember, Saotome," Soun nodded, "but as I recall, we paid them back the next year with a month of hard labor." 

"Where's the letter?" Ranma said in disgust as the two men began to reminisce about all the people they had slated. 

"Here it is," Akane said as she held it up. Opening the envelope, she recited, "'I, a student of the Kappa school of martial arts, do challenge the eldest Saotome for the contract made by the founder of the Saotome clan.' Talk about holding a grudge. He gave a date from before the first shogun." 

"What about a name?" Ranma asked. 

"Sorry, he just gave the name of his school," Akane said as she handed the letter to Ranma. 

"I have never heard of the Kappa school," Tendo said as he rubbed his chin. "Perhaps when the master returns, we might enquire from him." 

"The old goat was chased out last week," Ranma replied as he studied the letter. "He won't be back for at least another one." 

"There is nothing for us to do! A victory was declared, and the man has left to whatever hell he came from." 

Everyone turned to Genma. He rarely left anything alone in his life. Even if he ran away from a task, he still was attempting something. 

"Maybe we should let you rest, dear," Nodoka said in a calming voice. "Ranma will hunt this man down and avenge your honor. It would be the manly thing to do." 

Ranma gulped at the last statement. Ever since her stay at the Tendo house, she had often used such phrases to give him extra motivation. 

"If there's a chance I might get cured," Ranma stated, "I'll hunt this man down to the ends of the earth." 

Akane watched as Ranma's battle aura began to flare its usual brilliance of determination. He would find whoever cured his father, even if he died trying. 

"But that can wait until after school tomorrow," Nodoka added. "You will not repeat your attendance record of last year. I believe the truant officer knows the way to the dojo better than I do." 

Ranma gave up any attempt of arguing. Miss Hinako usually punished him with extra work, or he fought with the principle in order to avoid a new hairstyle. He walked off to the dojo while Soun and his mother helped Genma upstairs to their room.

)-(

The streets of Nerima once again flooded with the arrival of the returning students to its schools. Led by their loving mothers, the young children were ushered into their elementary schools, while the students of Furinkan High nervously approached the school's gate. Rumors about Principle Kuno's return from another conference had circulated during the summer break, and the threat of his new rules loomed over their heads. 

Ranma had his own problems to worry about. If whoever defeated his father had held a grudge for over a thousand years, Ranma doubted it would satisfy him. Ranma was so deep in thought that he did not notice the numerous challenges of an enraged Tatewaki Kuno, but it disturbed Akane when he mindlessly dodged Kuno's attacks. Frustrated, Kuno lunged into an attack but was deflected by Ranma using his satchel as a shield. 

"Can't you see I'm thinking here?!" Ranma shouted as he punched Kuno into the air. 

While Kuno landed on the roof, Ranma absentmindedly continued into the school. Akane trailed after him while their classmates debated about helping Kuno down from the roof. 

In their classroom, Hinako was doodling at her desk as the students filled the room. Most them had been in the sophomore class of 1-F and were accustomed to Ranma's sometime moody disposition. The wiser ones edged away from his desk while others ignored him. 

"Oh, class," Hinako said after the bell rang, "we have a new transfer student." 

Akane turned from watching her fiancé to the new student beside Hinako. He was shorter than most the boys and reminded her of Gosunkugi. Unlike most of their transfer students, he had managed to buy the correct uniform. 

"Mr. Kenji Furugawa has recently moved to Nerima," Hinako continued. "He even brought me a nice chocolate bar." 

"But that was for my lunch," the student replied once he saw his new teacher's face covered in chocolate." 

"What was that, delinquent?" the annoyed teacher said as she pulled a five-yen piece out of her pocket. "Please take a seat before I have to punish you." 

Kenji grumbled as he took a seat towards the back. Hinako happily finished the rest of the chocolate bar while the class talked among themselves. Akane was telling Yuka and Sayuri about their recent trip to China. 

"You think that new kid is another martial artist?" Daisuke asked Hiroshi. 

"Dunno," Hiroshi shrugged. "He didn't put up much of a fight with Miss Hinako." 

"Maybe he'll start a fight with Ranma sometime later," Daisuke said as he started eating some of his lunch. 

"Then my Ranchan will win," Ukyo interrupted as she slammed one of her throwing spatulas into the desk. "No one can beat him." 

Meanwhile, Kenji was silently reading his notebook. Occasionally he looked at the class, but he quietly kept to himself. Ranma finally stopped brooding and chatted with Ukyo. 

"Class, pay attention," Hinako shouted above the noise. She had finished the chocolate bar and was covered in melted chocolate. "I'll teach you delinquents some respect." 

Hinako pulled out a fifty-yen piece from her pocket and aimed at the center of the room. "Happo Fifty Yen Satsu!" 

Ranma and Akane quickly dodged the chi draining blast, but Ukyo and five other students were not as fortunate. The now adult Hinako smirked at the comatose students. Taking a handkerchief from her desk, she wiped the chocolate off her face. 

"Since there is only five minutes until your next class," Hinako said as the bell rang, "you have until tomorrow to read pages 110-155 in your textbooks." 

While some of the students began waking up from their naps, Ranma and Akane helped Ukyo to her feet. Giving Ranma a weak thanks, Ukyo followed Akane to the home economics class while Ranma ran to his next class at the other end of the building. Not paying attention as he turned, Ranma ran into Kenji supporting one of Hinako's victims. 

"Sorry," Ranma apologized as he helped the two up. "I don't think I've seen you around here." 

"Kenji Furugawa," the boy replied. "I just moved from Mito." 

Ranma's eyes narrowed on the boy. New arrivals always meant trouble for him, especially after what happened to his father the day before. Without warning, Ranma punched at the back of the Kenji's head but fell short when it was clear he was not going to dodge. 

"You don't practice martial arts," Ranma stated. 

"Not much need of it when you're an accountant's son," Kenji replied. "I have to practice my algebra for my dad." 

Ranma nodded as the three students walked to their next class.

)-(

Genma tossed in bed. In his dreams, he was still fighting the red-eyed demon, and these nightmares were beginning to worry his wife. The last time that he had dreams this strong, he took Ranma on a fifteen-year training trip. 

"You can't have him," he shouted. 

Nodoka rose from his side and walked downstairs. Kasumi was cleaning the furo while Soun was practicing in the dojo. After putting a kettle on the stove to boil, she walked to the porch. A warm summer breeze blew across the little garden. The air was humid from the recent storms, and the wind gave little comfort from the heat. 

"Nodoka," Genma said as he stumbled into the kitchen. "We have much to discuss." 

"Yes, dear," Nodoka said as the kettle whistled. "You must want to avenge yourself." 

"I won that fight," Genma replied. 

Nodoka quickly turned to face the stern grimace of her husband. His condition contradicted his statement, but the gleam of his eyes sparkled with triumph. 

"The combat was necessary to raise my battle aura to its highest level," Genma explained. "He was removing my curse by defeating the beast." 

Nodoka rushed over and hugged Genma. The curses of both him and Ranma had separated the family for a year, and at last a cure was found. 

"Perhaps he can cure Ranma as well," Nodoka said as she let go of her husband. "It has been a tribute to his manhood to overcome it, but it has lasted long enough." 

"The demon cannot be forced to do anything he doesn't wish," Genma replied. "I fear he might attract others of his kind here." 

Nodoka gave Genma a confused look. Danger was a constant in a martial artist's life, but why would he fear the arrival of demon? 

"Saotome, good to see you up," Soun greeted as he walked out the dojo. "Perhaps you would like to spar later this afternoon?" 

"Sorry, Tendo, but my shoulders are still sore," Genma answered. "Maybe tomorrow." 

Soun nodded and walked into the house. Nodoka finally noticed the kettle whistling but found most of the water had boiled away. Filling it again, she turned to see Genma meditating by koi pond. 

"You're still hiding something," Nodoka quietly spoke to herself. "I just hope you don't drag my son down with you."

)-(

Ranma glared at Kenji during his last class. The boy's arrival could not be a mere coincidence with the demon attack. Nothing in Nerima was coincidence. When the final bell sounded, the students quickly fled their seats. 

Ranma continued to follow Kenji as he left the grounds. Akane suspected her fiancé had run off to Ucchan's or the Neko Hanten. Seething of anger she walked home alone. 

Meanwhile, Ranma was leaping from rooftop to rooftop while following the new student. Kenji did not give any impression he was aware of Ranma's presence, but Ranma was not leaving anything to chance. He did not trust this one. 

Kenji stopped briefly at a local shrine. Ranma watched as the boy bought a charm from the priest. Kenji smiled as he walked past the bush Ranma was hiding behind. 

"You figured me out then," he said as he stopped under the shrine's gate. "Please don't be too upset if I say no." 

Ranma blinked at the statement. Kenji's back was to him, and he had been sure that he could not have been seen. 

"Your father was never meant to be cursed," he continued. "I had to remedy that breach in the contract." 

Ranma stood up and walked to the boy. 

"And what about me?" Ranma asked. "Can you cure me too?" 

"Probably," Kenji replied, "but that's not in the contract." 

"Like I care about a contract," Ranma growled. "Can you cure me?" 

"Your curse was chosen since it was difficult to remove," Kenji answered. "Aside for nanniichuan, I don't know anyway to remove a nyanniichuan curse." 

"You're lying," Ranma said as he raised his fists up. 

"I don't have a reason to lie," Kenji replied. "I can't cure you, and you can't defeat me. Fighting would be pointless." 

Ranma balled his fist as Kenji started to walk away. He had completely hidden his battle aura before, but now Ranma saw that it almost as high as Happosai. The air raised a few degrees from its heat, but Kenji did not display any malice in it. 

Kenji turned back to Ranma and smiled. He raised his fist to his eye. It was glowing in bright blue flames. 

"Pity I can't allow you to remember this conversation," Kenji said. "Kappa Omoide Moya!" 

With the punch of his fist, the blue chi shot directly at Ranma impacted against his forehead. With an agonizing scream, Ranma collapsed to the ground. Kenji stumbled to the ground, panting heavily. 

"Better get out of here," Kenji said as he pulled himself up with the wall. Stumbling down the road, he tried to balance himself against building walls. Half worrying about drawing attention to himself, he avoided the crowds until he was a few blocks away. 

Ranma's awakening shortly followed Kenji's departure. Glancing around, he was confused about his location. The last moment he remembered was following Kenji to the shrine. 

"He must have gotten the drop on me," Ranma sighed as he rubbed his head. Expecting to find a bump, he was surprised to find no injuries. Shrugging it off, he walked back to the Tendo dojo.


	2. Cursing the Cure

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

Perfect Chaos   
By Jaxxon

Chapter Two   
Cursing the Cure

"Curse you, Saotome!" Ryoga shouted as he thrust his umbrella at the young martial artist. "Why don't you just take it like a man and die!" 

"It was just a joke, Ryoga," Ranma laughed as he leapt over the attacking umbrella. 

"A JOKE!!" Ryoga screamed as he slammed his fist into wall next to Ranma's face. "How could do such a thing?" 

"Even Akane thought it was cute," Ranma smirked. "Dressing little P-chan like a geisha, you were the hit of the festival." 

"Damn you," Ryoga screamed as his umbrella slashed at Ranma's unprotected chest. Effortlessly, Ranma leaned back and kicked Ryoga's neck as he fell to the ground. Rolling over, Ranma swept the stunned Ryoga off his feet. 

Placing his foot on Ryoga's neck, Ranma signaled his triumph by smirking down at the defeated rival. Ryoga growled at Ranma but was too sore to move. Having fought across most of the Nerima ward, his spirit was willing, but the body was weak and bruised. 

"Listen if it upset you that much," Ranma said as he dug his right hand into his pocket. Pulling out some picture and negatives, he tossed them on his chest. "Akane kept one for her scrapbook, but I didn't think you would mind." 

"Go to he..." Ryoga tried to speak as he drifted into the black of unconsciousness. 

)-(

The world of dreams was often Ryoga's only refuge. Here, the demon Saotome was subservient and begged for Ryoga's forgiveness. Once, he enjoyed the company of his beloved Akane, but now Akari has taken her place at his side. 

Today, it was different. Instead of paradise, he descended into the depths of hell. 

"Look at the little piggy," the giant Ranma jeered. "Hey Akane, check this out." 

"Damn you, Ranma," Ryoga shouted. "What about honor?" 

"What honor can a pig have?" Ranma laughed. 

"I'm not a pig!" 

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Ranma said as a mirror appeared before him. 

Ryoga stared in horror as his human head was on the body of a little black piglet. 

"Here's your slop, pig," Ranma in overalls laughed. A trough full of a brown mixture laid to Ryoga's side. "Akane made it especially for you." 

"Shut up!" Ryoga begged. 

"Perhaps you would like to fight this fate," Ranma said as his clothes resembled that of a Buddhist monk. 

"What?" 

"I know the purpose of Jusenkyo," the figure said as his face changed. "I made it." 

"Who are you?" 

The monk now had light blue hair, but it was the glowing red eyes that froze Ryoga's soul. "The question should really be 'what am I,' but you probably already guessed it." 

"Demon..." Ryoga whispered. 

"Not quite," the monk evilly grinned, "but I have been called one on several occasions." 

"This is just a dream," Ryoga shouted back. "This is not real." 

"Only a dream, am I?" the monk laughed. "Perhaps this real, and your life is a dream." 

"Stop it," Ryoga cried. "Baku, aid me now." 

"They can't not help you," the monk laughed. "They fear me, like all spirits." 

"Who are you?" Ryoga once again cried as tears ran down his checks. 

"Your master," the monk said as a blinding light filled Ryoga's eyes. 

)-(

"No!" Ryoga shouted as he sat up. 

"Finally up," Ranma said as he leaned against the wall. 

Ryoga noticed a wet cloth lying in his lap. Having risen suddenly, it fell from his forehead. He was lying on the floor of the Tendo dojo, but his nurse was neither the gentle Akane or Kasumi but the fiend Saotome. 

"Better go tell Akane," Ranma sighed. "If you don't wander off, Kasumi invited you to dinner." 

"Are you really Ranma?" Ryoga asked. 

"You're losing it, Ryoga," Ranma said as he left the dojo. "Normally, you're only out for a few minutes." 

"How long?" 

"Half a day," Ranma replied as he disappeared out the door. 

Ryoga stared down at his feet as he thought about his disturbing dream. His occasion demon Saotome nightmare had never been as terrifying, but it also seemed real. Even more real than the cold wet cloth in his lap. 

Outside, he heard voices talking. Recognizing two as Ranma and Akane, the other was unfamiliar. The three did not appear to be arguing. Ryoga laid back down and place the cloth back on his forehead. 

"It was only a dream," he told himself. "Just a dream." 

"Thanks, Furugawa," Ranma told the unknown visitor. "This assignment was really tough." 

"That's okay," the visitor said. "You really helped getting that kendo nut off my case." 

"That voice," Ryoga said as he shot up. Tripping over his own feet, he slid open the door of the dojo. Standing with Akane and Ranma was another boy. Instead of blue hair and red eyes, his hair was black while his eyes were a dull brown. He was gangly and shorter than Ranma. His appearance was nothing like the demon of his dream, but it had his voice. 

"I better check on Ryoga," Akane said as she turned to see Ryoga staring at them. "You should not be on your feet yet." 

"I'm okay, Miss Akane," Ryoga said as he continued to stare at the unknown boy by his rival. 

"Oh, you haven't met Kenji," Akane smiled. "He's in our class at school. He was helping Ranma with his math assignment while I was taking care of your bruises." 

"Hello Mr. Ryoga," Kenji greeted. "I hope you're feeling better. I'll see you tomorrow in class, Akane." 

"Okay," she said as Ranma led him to gate. "Now Ryoga, you should be resting." 

"I think I'll head home," Ryoga sighed. "Maybe I'll reach it by morning." 

"You're such a kidder, Ryoga," Akane laughed as Ryoga grabbed his pack and walked out the gate. 

)-(

Genma stared at the photo in his hand. Taken a day after Ranma's birth, he glared at the smiling man holding the little baby. Grabbing the bottle of an unknown liquor, he drank several draughts of the liquid. 

"Trying to purge your soul, Saotome," a voice from behind said. "I doubt you'll find it in that bottle." 

"He was my best hope," Genma replied. "He was not going to mar his honor like I had." 

"Your honor was not stained," the voice said. "You had to survive." 

"But my son did not need that life," Genma shouted as he turned to punch the man. 

Soun caught Genma's fist. Being drunk, Genma did not have his usual strength in his attack. 

"While I do not fully understand," Soun comforted his friend, "I know you did not have a choice but to train Ranma." 

"It was the demon," Genma said as he collapsed to the floor. "Those blood eyes would scare Kami-sama Himself." 

"I will take him," Nodoka said as she helped Soun pick up her husband. "He has been worse since he was cured." 

Soun shook his head. Since the Saotomes first appeared in his home, Genma would occasionally be found in such a state. Only he and Nodoka knew about his condition, but he often suspected Kasumi knew as well. 

"Tendo, what did he mean about his honor?" Nodoka asked as they carried him back to the Tendo residence. "He has often mentioned it, but usually avoids the topic when he awakens." 

"I think it is time you know more about your husband's past," Soun sighed, "but I am not the one to tell you." 

Nodoka nodded as the two carried Genma to the Tendo home. Ranma would spend the night in the family room, but the boy had grown accustomed to doing so since she moved into the Tendo residence. 

Walking into the night, the two did not realize that they were being watched. From the rooftops, a shadowy figure stared as the two carried the unconscious martial artist. Leaping down the side of the building, he walked in the opposite direction. 

)-(

Ryoga dropped his bag to the ground as he leaned against a wall panting. His journey through the night ended at the Tendo's gateway. Having walked passed it three times during the night, he cursed his misfortune. During his pursuit of Akane, he thought it lucky to find Nerima once a week. 

"Curse you, Ranma," Ryoga panted. "I know you have something to do with this." 

"Must you blame everything on my pupil?" a voice laughed. 

The sound of the demonic laugh froze his immortal soul. With a nervous twitch, he slowly turned to face the stranger. His eyes grew wide as the smiling demon of his dreams stared back. 

"As a child of Jusenkyo, you are my little puppet," the demon laughed. "You will serve my purposes nicely." 

"You're just a nightmare," Ryoga stammered. 

The demon's smile grew at Ryoga's disbelief. His red eyes began to softly glow as he stepped within an inch of the distraught boy's face. 

"Oh, I am very real," the demon replied. "Perhaps the only reality that can exist in these chaotic times." 

Petrified, Ryoga watched as the demon pulled a piece of paper out of his sleeve. The demon placed it upon his chest and began to chant. The sutra was unfamiliar to Ryoga but sounded Hindu. 

"You may not have been a planned disciple," the demon said as he walked away, "but you may have your uses." 

A thick fog rolled into the streets as the demon faded away. Ryoga stared down at his chest. An unknown symbol was blazed upon his chest. As the light faded, a wave of drowsiness overtook him. 

"What did he do to me?" Ryoga said prior to his collapse on the ground. 

)-(

Awakening the next morning, Ryoga stretched his arms. Glancing at his surroundings, he gave a depressing sigh. He had hoped to find himself in his own bed rather than front gate of the Tendo residence. 

"Good morning, Ryoga," Kasumi greeted as she swept the sidewalk. "I would have wakened you, but you seemed too peaceful to disturb." 

"Huh?" Ryoga said as he noticed that sidewalk surrounding him was swept clean while underneath him it was still dusty. 

"See you after school, Kasumi," Nabiki said as she walked outside. "I have my entrance exam class this afternoon, so don't wait up for me." 

"Okay," Kasumi nodded. 

"Oh, Ryoga," Nabiki said as she turned to the stunned boy, "we live in a reputable community. We would appreciate you not just sleeping in our doorway." 

"Oh, Nabiki," Kasumi chided. "I am sure Ryoga merely did not wish to wake us at such a late hour." 

"Yeah, right," Ryoga nervously laughed. 

Nabiki glared down at the lost boy. Ryoga nervously tried to scratch an escape route through the stone wall. 

"Next time, try camping in the park," Nabiki blankly replied. Walking toward Furinkan High, she left the distressed boy twitching on the ground. 

'She's scary,' Ryoga thought as he tried to calm himself. Rising to his feet, he picked up his bag. 

"Ryoga, I think there might be some breakfast left," Kasumi said as she finished her sweeping. 

"Thank you," Ryoga bowed. Entering the garden, he saw Ranma and Akane sparring by the koi pond. Ranma was mostly dodging her attacks, which angered Akane into attacking more carelessly. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Akane shouted. 

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to spar," Ranma replied. 

Ryoga watched haplessly as his former beloved fruitlessly attached his greatest rival. It pained him to see Akane so distressed, but he recognized the training Ranma was giving. He was passing on his ultimate attack. 

"Come on, Akane," Ranma sighed. "This is getting really boring." 

"Fine," Akane growled. Pulling her arm back, she gracelessly launched an attack at Ranma's unguarded face. 

Ryoga turned his back on the two. This was a private affair, and he did not think he could stand to see Akane hurt by Ranma's counter. 

Finding his way to the family room, he found a single bowl of rice sitting on the table. Pulling out the chopsticks from his bag, he sat down to eat the rice. 

"I see you're finally up," Ranma said as he joined him. "Kasumi said to leave something for you." 

"I guess I should thank her for her kindness," Ryoga impassively replied. "It is obvious you don't concern yourself with anyone else." 

"Sorry, P-chan," Ranma laughed. "I figured you would be happy with some nice slop." 

Ranma prepared himself for an attack, but Ryoga simply continued to finish his meal. Surprised, Ranma stared at his rival. 

"I think I'll go to the public baths," Ryoga said as he rose from the table. "Enjoy your day at school." 

Ranma blinked as Ryoga walked back out into the garden. He heard Akane greet him, but Ryoga only gave her a passing remark. 

"You didn't insult him again, did you?" Akane asked. 

"Not really," Ranma answered. 

Akane shook her head and laughed. Ranma and Ryoga were always fighting, but they had a civilized encounter without fighting. Perhaps the two were finally maturing. 

)-(

Ryoga groaned as he slid down into the warm water. It had been almost a week since his last heated bath, and he did not know when he would be able to find another. Arriving late in the morning, he found the baths emptied aside from a few housewives. 

His solitude was broken with the sound of a splash of water. Ryoga glanced over and started to edge out of the pool. 

"Nothing like a nice soak," the red-eyed demon sighed. "You don't have to leave on my account." 

Ryoga relaxed slightly as he sat down in the warm water. The demon merely smiled at the young martial artist. 

"What do you want with me?" Ryoga demanded as he attempted to hide the trimmer in his voice. 

"Merely to correct an error," the demon replied. "You were never meant to receive my mark. I thought if I cured one curse, the other might be more tolerable." 

"What curse?' 

"Your madness," the demon answered. 

"I am not mad," Ryoga huffed. 

"Insanity has its own degrees," the demon laughed. "Have you never wondered why you were condemned to wander the earth aimlessly? Why you confuse good intentions with evil plots?" 

Ryoga thought back on the morning. He had found the public bath with out trying and recognized Ranma's training. Realization flooded his eyes as he stared the demon sipping on a cup of tea. 

"Are you now going to demand my soul for payment?" Ryoga asked. 

"Your soul, what use would I have for that?' the demon asked as he took another sip of his tea. "I merely was correcting a mistake." 

"Then why not remove my JUSENKYO curse!!" Ryoga shouted. "I would rather lose my way than remain as a pig." 

"But you have benefited so much from that gift," the demon replied. Ryoga noticed the hint of shock on the demon's face. It had been the first genuine emotion Ryoga had seen him display. "Why would you reject it? I doubt that farmer's daughter would mind if..." 

"Don't you dare talk about Akari!" Ryoga sneered as he stood up in water. "Even her name is not fit for the mouth of a demon." 

"Very well," the demon replied. "If you wish, I will give you both cures. In one week, you can decide which to keep." 

"I don't need a week," Ryoga snapped back. 

"Oh, I think the next week will change your mind," the demon said as he rose from the water. Standing on the water's surface, his eyes began to glow blood red. 

Ryoga gulped as he felt the air grow cold. His battle aura began to flare as the demon drew closer. It was stronger than ever before, and it continued to grow without his control. 

"Don't worry," the demon hissed. "This shouldn't hurt too much." 

The attendant rushed inside when he heard the blood-curdling scream from the men's bath. He found Ryoga floating face down in the water. Rushing into the pool, he pulled the boy to the edge before running to call a doctor. 

)-(

Ryoga slowly opened his eyes to the searing light above his face. Glancing to his side, he recognized the skeleton by the door. Sitting up, he looked for either Dr. Tofu or Genma but saw neither. Trying to stand on his own feet, a wave of nausea swept over him. He collapsed unto the floor with a groan. 

"I see you're finally awake," Tofu greeted as he walked into the room. "You might want to take it easy for a few days." 

"What happened?" Ryoga asked. 

"Well, apparently you had an encounter with the same demon as Mr. Saotome," Tofu answered. "You've had your Jusenkyo cursed removed." 

"It wasn't a dream," Ryoga whispered. 

"Your chi was burned out generating battle aura," Tofu explained. "I would recommend staying in bed for a few days." 

Ryoga stared at the ceiling. The demon's warning still worried him, but how could his cure be anything but beneficial? 

"You have a visitor in the waiting room," Tofu continued. "I'll send her in with you think you can stand some company." 

"Yeah," Ryoga absently replied. 

Tofu left the dazed martial artist on the bed. Ryoga figured it would be Akari since Tofu did not seem to know her. He guess proved correct when Akari entered the room. 

"Hello, Ryoga," Akari shyly greeted. 

"Hi, Akari," Ryoga smiled back. "How did you hear already?" 

"Ranma told me," Akari replied. "He came to the farm this last night." 

"Yesterday?" Ryoga puzzled. 

"He said you would need me here," Akari continued, "but he didn't tell me..." 

Akari's eyes began to tear. Turning away from Ryoga, she began to sob slightly. 

"You finally found the cure you've always wanted," Akari cried. "I guess you you're free to find someone new." 

"Akari," Ryoga whispered softly. "I love you and only you." 

"You say that now," Akari said beneath her tears. 

"Akari." 

"I better go find us some supper," Akari said as she wiped her cheeks. "I think I saw a Chinese restaurant down the road." 

"The Neko Hanten," Ryoga replied. "They have some good beef chow mien." 

"Okay," Akari said. She was more composed, but Ryoga could still hear a bit of sorrow in her voice. "I'll be right back." 

Ryoga sighed as the door closed. He hated that Akari thought he only loved her because only she would accept his curse. 

"I told you there would be trouble," a voice from the corner smirked. "If you think that's the worst of it, you are sadly mistaken." 

"Go away," Ryoga groaned. "I still have six days." 

"I was merely making an observation," the demon said. Ryoga glanced over at him. The demon was only misty image of the figure he knew. 

"Just leave me alone," Ryoga said as rolled unto his side. 

"As you wish," the demon said as he faded away, "but this is not over yet." 

)-(

"Take care," Tofu called as Ryoga and Akari left the clinic. "If you need anything, just call." 

Ryoga waved goodbye as he and Akari walked to the street. Two great burdens had been lifted from his shoulders, but now he only had five days until he would decide which to keep. His mind had already settled upon the cure to his Jusenkyo curse, but the demon always hinted he would regret that decision. 

"Are you going to see the Tendos now?" Akari asked. 

"No, I think I rather spend some time with you," Ryoga replied. "Would you like to go ice skating?" 

Akari gave Ryoga a small smile. "I would love to." 

At the skating rink, Akari laughed once Ryoga revealed his ability at the sport. Taking his hand, she slowly led him around the rink like a beginner. Ryoga's embarrassment was heightened by the laughs of smaller children. 

"Ok, just come to me, Ryoga," Akari said as Ryoga clung to the side. "There, there, it's not so scary. Just stand up." 

"Akari!" Ryoga pleaded as the children stared at him. "Children are watching!" 

Akari tried to hold back her laughter as Ryoga flailed his arms. For all his martial arts skills, he could not maintain his balance on the ice. Taking his hand, Akari helped him to his feet. 

"Ryoga, if you could not skate," Akari said as they left rink, "why did you want to come here?" 

"I thought couples did things like this," Ryoga sheepishly replied. "Akane took Ranma skating once, I think." 

Akari shook her head. If Ryoga's only idea of a couple was Ranma and Akane, she would have to help correct that notion. 

"Why not we go to movie?" Akari suggested. 

"Ok," Ryoga agreed. "I don't really know of one near here." 

"Why don't we go to your house, then?" Akari replied. "Maybe you know one around it?" 

"Not really," Ryoga said as he dropped his head. "I would always get lost and miss the show time." 

Akari covered he mouth to mask her giggle. She had been aware of Ryoga's lack of direction, but sometimes it still amazed her. 

)-(

During the next week, Ryoga spent most of his time with Akari. While attempted to act as a normal boyfriend, he often failed at his endeavors. 

As the week drew to an end, Ryoga thought about the demon. He would have to decide which cure he would keep. 

Akari however was growing a bit suspicious of Ryoga's newfound vigor. She missed the times they would lose their way and find themselves someplace new and exciting. Now, everything was predictable. 

She missed the chaos he had brought into her ordinary life. 

)-(

The day of his decision arrived with a foggy morning. Ryoga stepped into the fog and prepared himself for the demon's arrival. 

"You have made your choice?" the voice in the fog said. 

"I have," Ryoga replied. "I wish to keep the cure to the Jusenkyo curse." 

Ryoga stared at the demon before him. The week had passed, and the decision was made. He was keeping the Jusenkyo cure. 

"Ryoga, this will change everything," the demon told him. 

"Only for the better," Ryoga replied. "You can take back the cure for lack of direction." 

The demon sadly nodded. Raising his right hand, a blue energy bolt struck Ryoga's chest. The strange emblem that had once been blazed into his chest reappeared and faded away. 

"Now you must live with your choice," the demon said. 

"And I saw live well," Ryoga replied. Running toward the Tendo residence, he would announce his cure to Ranma just to see the pain of jealousy in his eyes. 

"I'm a full man for you Akari," he said as he ran down the street. 

)-(

Akari cried as she approached the Tendo residence. She did not know what brought her here, but the only person who could understand was here. 

She quietly approached the dojo. Sliding open the door, she saw Ranma performing a complicated katra. His movements were quick and precise. His eyes glanced at Akari, but she did not interrupt his form. Once he returned to the starting position, he relaxed and grabbed a towel beside him. Wiping off the sweet on his arms, he greeted Akari. 

"Ranma, I have something to ask you?" Akari said as she looked around the dojo uneasily. "It's about Ryoga." 

"Sure," Ranma said as he hung the towel around his neck. 

"If he lost his curse, would he find someone new?" 

Ranma stumbled in his step and stared at Akari. Ryoga had always said that once he found a cure, he would proclaim his love for Akane. But now that he had Akari, he thought it was an empty promise. 

"I doubt it," Ranma replied. "Ryoga was always pigheaded, but that just made him even more loyal." 

Ranma was a bit puzzled by Akari's question. If Ryoga had found cure, he was going to have to beat it out of him. 

"I'm just afraid I'm losing him," Akari said as tears formed in her eyes. "He's not the same person anymore." 

Ranma was being to feel nervous now. He had a hard time dealing with crying women, but Akari was one of the few people that did not have a grudge against him. While that may not make a close friend, it was the closest he sometimes had. 

"I'm sure Ryoga just adjusting," Ranma replied. "The idiot hardly had a home before he met you." 

Akari stared up at Ranma with teary eye which added to Ranma's discomfort. When the door to the dojo opened, he jumped away from Akari. 

"Akane it's not what you think..." he started until he realized it was someone else. "Ryoga!" 

Standing at the door, the stunned boy stared at the two. He fist began to ball as he marched into the dojo. 

"Was four not enough?" Ryoga snapped. "Who knows how many more women you have hanging off your arms, but you had to have Akari as well?" 

"No, Ryoga, Ranma was just helping me," Akari said as she tried to defend him. 

"And you've clouded her mind against me, too?" Ryoga shouted. "This is unforgivable!" 

"No, Ryoga please!" Akari pleaded. 

"DIE, SAOTOME!!" Ryoga shouted as he launched an attack at Ranma. Akari pleaded for him to stop, but Ryoga ignored her as he continued his assault on Ranma. 

"It's no use trying to reason with him," Ranma huffed as he managed to leap away from the enraged martial artist. "You should get out here." 

"But..." 

"Go, he has a tendency to hit bystanders when he's like this," Ranma shouted as he barely dodged a punch to his head. Ryoga's fist broke through the wall, but it barely slowed him down. 

Akari, with tears in her eye, ran out of the dojo. She did not know where to turn. Taking a last glance at the dojo, she ran toward her home. 

"Goodbye, my love," she whispered as the tears fell off her cheeks. 

)-(

Ryoga growled as he dodged another of Ranma's punches. The danced around the fountain, but neither managed to more than slight strikes on the other's defenses. 

"Damn you, Ranma," Ryoga howled. "First you took away Akane, but that was not enough for you. You had to have Akari." 

"You will just listen to me," Ranma snapped back. "I was only talking to her." 

"But you I saw you embrace her, bastard!" Ryoga shouted as his uppercut landed on Ranma's chin. The blow sent the marital arts back a few feet and caused him to lose his footing. Lying on the ground, he stared as Ryoga's battle aura began to glow brighter than the sun. 

"For all my happiness that you destroyed," Ryoga snarled. "SHISHI HÖKÖDAN!!" 

Ranma flinched as he prepared for the blast but opened an eye when it never came. Opening both eyes, he stared at Ryoga. His battle aura barely glimmered, and his breath was short. His hands were still in the form for the Shishi Höködan, but none of the chi energy was had struck him. Ryoga was depressed enough for an attack large enough to collapse a building, but Ranma was undamaged. 

"I can't believe it," Ryoga mumbled. "I'm so weak." 

Ranma rose to his feet and stared at his frozen rival. Ryoga slowly raised his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"He warned me," Ryoga cried. "He said I would curse this cure." 

Ranma stared blankly at Ryoga. He rarely seen him this shattered, even when he trained for the Shishi Höködan. 

"Ranma, please tell Akari I'm sorry," Ryoga said as he turned his back on his rival. "I must find the demon who cured me. Perhaps, he will let me chose again." 

Ryoga took off with all the strength left in his battered body. Knowing he would soon be lost in the depths of Tokyo, he cared little for his surroundings. He failed to notice the gathering mist around. Once fatigue gripped his muscles, he stopped to pant for breath. It was then he saw he was no longer in Tokyo. 

"Jusenkyo," he gasped as he saw the poles rising from the pools of water. 

"I knew you would come back," he heard the demon laugh. "But you have already chosen your cure. Why should I change it?" 

"I have lost everything to this cure," Ryoga shouted to the mist. "Akari, my strength, and my pride. I rather live with the curse than this cure." 

"So you finally realized my warnings." The mist began to part to reveal the blue haired demon. "Will take the other cure I offered?" 

"No," Ryoga replied. "After seeing how this cure worked, I would rather wander the earth than be trapped by your help." 

The demon smiled at Ryoga, but it was not his normal predatory grin. It was similar to the smile his father gave whenever Ryoga learned from his mistakes. 

"I will return the Jusenkyo curse," the demon told Ryoga. "My only other offering will be to return you to the Unryu farm." 

"I don't think if that will be such a good idea," Ryoga sighed. 

"Sorry, but it's nonnegotiable," the demon laughed. The mists once again rolled around Ryoga. When they parted, he saw Akari's farmhouse before him. 

Taking a deep breath, Ryoga stepped up to the front door. Taking off his shoes, he walked inside. He heard the sounds of woman crying from upstairs. 

"Akari?" he called. 

"Ryoga?" he heard softly from upstairs. "Is that you?" 

"Yes," Ryoga replied. 

He heard the shuffling of feet, and Akari walked into the entrance of the house. Her clothing was wrinkled, and her eyes were bloodshot. The trails of tears lined her cheeks, but a sad smile was on her face. 

"So, have you come for your things?" Akari asked. 

"No," Ryoga replied nervously. "I wanted to apologize." 

"Apologize?" Akari snapped. "You are as bad as you say Ranma is. Do you think you can simply say 'You're sorry,' and I'll forgive you?" 

"No," Ryoga said sadly. "If you don't want to forgive, I will have to live with it. You will never see me again." 

Ryoga started to turn away, but Akari grabbed his arm. Ryoga looked back at her face and saw fresh tears running down her cheeks. 

"I forgive you," Akari replied. "Just don't leave me again." 

"I promise," Ryoga said as he began to form his own tears. "If I start to wander away, just tie me to a tree." 

The two began to kiss. Outside, a gentle rain fell from the heavens. A man watched the house in the downpour. A smile formed on his lips as he started to walk away. 

"You've grown, my son," the man said as he disappeared into the mist. 


End file.
